Happily Ever After isn't always Forever
by islashlove
Summary: Shawn and Lassiter are starting their life together as a family. But someone from Lassiter's past is not happy about his new life. This is a SLASH story. This is the sequel to my story 'Their Child'.
1. A Bad Ending to a Good Day

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta:**** Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for all your hard work.**

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Author's Notes:**** This is the sequel to my story 'Their Child'.**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn and Lassiter are starting their life together as a family. But someone from Lassiter's past is not happy about his new life. **

**Happily Ever After isn't always Forever:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** A Bad Ending to a Good Day.**

Lassiter sat at his desk. It had been a busy first day back at work and this was the first chance he's had to rest. Not that he was complaining. Oh, no, he was happy. He was glad to be back at work after being away for so long. Yes, it had been good spending time with Shawn and getting to know Shules. They all had really connected again. Shawn's and his relationship were stronger than before and he wasn't going to let Shawn go again.

Lassiter looked around the station. He was surprised at how much it had stayed the same, yet changed so much. There were still the same old chairs and desks in the bullpen, but it had been painted sometime through the year. There were some new officers and of course a lot of the old ones. The biggest change was that O'Hara and Guster were married. He giggled to himself as he remembered when he found out.

"_Shawn, does Juliet look like she's putting on weight?" Lassiter had asked while they waited around for the steaks to cook. They had been at Henry's place for dinner not long after he had gotten out of hospital._

"_Well, I hope so," Shawn answered with a smile._

"_What, Shawn, why do you hope so?" _

"_Well, she is pregnant, Lassie, nearly six months on."_

"_She's pregnant?" Lassiter questioned turning around to look at Shawn. "Who's the father?"_

"_Her husband," Shawn whispered. He then proceeded to wave to Gus who had just arrived from work._

"_When did Juliet get married?"_

"_Before I woke up, Lassie. They were going to wait for us, but since they didn't know when we would wake up and Julies found out she was pregnant, well as they say the rest is history." Shawn smiled at something behind Lassiter._

_Lassiter turned to see what Shawn was looking at and saw Guster and O'Hara kissing. He was shocked; he knew they were close, but not this close._

"_Gus is Juliet's husband?"_

"_Yep, they fell in love while they were looking after Shules for us. So in just over three months, little Shules will have a little half brother or sister to play with."_

_Lassiter wasn't too sure how he felt about that little fact, that Guster would be the father of Shules' younger sibling. After all Guster and Shawn were close enough as it was, let alone to share the same mother of their children. He watched as Guster and O'Hara walks over to them. He shook his head as Guster moved away from O'Hara as if, in front of Lassiter, he was doing something wrong. Lassiter smiled at this. He now knew that Guster was right for Juliet, especially if he was willing to stay away from her, if he thought it would cause trouble._

"_I hear congratulations are in order," Lassiter said to them when they joined him and Shawn._

"_Congratulations, for what Detective?" Gus asked eyeing Shawn suspiciously._

"_Yes, on your marriage and the good news of your pregnancy."_

_Lassiter smiled as he watched the look of shock that formed on their faces._

"_You're not mad that we kept it from you?" Juliet asked bitting her lip nervously._

"_Of course I'm not mad, Juliet. I do understand that you would have been worried about how I would feel. Well, I feel happy for you; you both," Lassiter said looking back and forth between Juliet and Gus._

"_Thank you, thank you so much, Detective..."_

"_Carlton, Mr. Guster, its Carlton."_

"_Well then, I'm Gus, Carlton." Just then Henry called them all over to eat. The steaks were cooked and Chief Vick and her husband had arrived._

Lassiter was brought out of his thoughts by something being put on his desk. Looking up, he saw that McNab had just set an envelope down in front of him.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"That's alright, McNab. I was just thinking about when I found out O'Hara was pregnant." He watched as a small smile formed on McNab's face.

"Yes sir and sir..." McNab said as he nodded at the envelope. "A currier just dropped that off for you."

Lassiter picked the envelope up and examined it. It seemed to be just a normal letter. He read what was written on the outside.

_To/ _

_Detective Lassiter,_

_Care of the Santa Barbara Police Department_

Opening it up, Lassiter's blood ran cold. In his hand, addressed to him, was a ransom letter.

_Dear Detective,_

_If you want to see your daughter alive again, find three hundred thousand dollars by sunset tomorrow. We will be in contact with you, as to where you are to drop off the money._

Lassiter swallowed hard and read the letter again. _'No, this has to be a joke'_ he thought _'Shules is with Shawn' _and as if on cue, Shawn came screaming in.

"Help...Lassie...Shules...Two, two big men, they, they took Shules." Shawn gasped, just before he blacked out. Everybody rushed to the young man's side.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	2. What happened to Shules?

**Chapter 2:**** What happened to Shules?**

As Shawn was loaded in to the ambulance, Chief Vick walked up to Lassiter. She had stayed back, watching Lassiter and the strange way he was acting. When Shawn had come running in yelling something about Shules, Lassiter hadn't made a move towards him. Even when he laid on the floor unconscious, Lassiter still stayed at his desk and now, with Shawn off to the hospital, it was still the same. Lassiter just stood there staring.

Lassiter had turned to head back into the station, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he was surprised to find Henry there. He could see Henry was worried about Shawn and Shules, but he was also angry at him. Letting out a sigh, Lassiter just handed Henry the note.

"I need to see the Chief about this, before I can go to Shawn."

Henry frowned at Lassiter as he took the note, but once he read it, all Lassiter could see was fear in the older man's face. Nodding at Lassiter, they both moved towards the door and headed back into the station. Once there, they went to the Chief's door and knocked.

"Come in," and when the door opened, Chief Vick wasn't surprised to find Lassiter there. What she was surprised to see was Henry. "If you two are here, who's with Shawn?"

"Gus went with him," Henry answered.

"And O'Hara, along with McNab, also went to the hospital, so they can take Shawn's statement," Lassiter added.

"And can you tell me what his statement will be, Detective?" Chief Vick asked.

"I think what Shawn is going to say is, what I mean to say is, I think Shawn was trying to tell us, is that Shules has been kidnapped."

Chief Vick didn't know what to say. She was shocked at the way Lassiter sounded and how he was having trouble getting things straight. She could see worry and fear in both men. But what shocked and worried her most was how calm Lassiter seemed to be.

"What do you mean kidnapped, Detective?"

"I think Lassiter is talking about this, Chief." Now it was Henry that moved. He passed the note to Chief Vick.

Chief Vick took the note and read it. Both men stood there and watched as her face changed from a frustrated look to a very worried one. After reading the note twice, she looked back up at them.

"When did you get this?"

"It arrived just before Shawn came in."

"Lassiter, Carlton, go to Shawn. There is nothing you can do here. You can't be part of the investigation, so go. Shawn will need you," Chief Vick said in a soft and gentle voice. She wasn't sure how she would react if someone had taken her daughter, but she was sure she wouldn't be as calm as Lassiter seemed to be right now.

"Yes, Chief," Lassiter replied. To both Chief Vick and Henry, Lassiter sounded like a lost puppy.

"I can't be involved either, so I'll drive him there," Henry offered.

"Thank you, Henry, and please tell us if the kidnappers call."

"I will," Henry answered as he placed a hand onto Lassiter's shoulder and guided the Detective from the room, out of the station and into his pick-up truck.

Henry and Lassiter drove in silence to the hospital. Once there they located the room Shawn had been taken to and they hurried along the corridor. They were stopped in their tracks when they found a security guard at the door and he would not let them in.

"What do you mean we can't go in? I'll let you know I'm Head Detective Lassiter of the Santa Barbara Police and that is my husband in there," Lassiter said as he held up his badge.

"Sorry, sir, but the lady Detective said no one is to enter."

"Why you little..." Lassiter's comment was stopped by Henry placing a hand onto Lassiter's shoulder. The guard eyed them both suspiciously.

"What Detective Lassiter was trying to say was; could you please go and get Detective O'Hara for us."

"Yes sir, I can do that for you." And the guard turned around and knocked on the door. They all waited for a few seconds, then the door opened and McNab poked his head out. "Officer, these gentlemen would like to talk to Detective O'Hara."

McNab looked behind the guard and as soon as his eyes fell onto Lassiter and Henry a big smile appeared on his face. He opened the door wider. "Mr. Spencer, Detective Lassiter, please come in." And the two men did.

Lying on the only bed in the room was Shawn. He was wide awake now and both Henry and Lassiter shivered when they saw the fear in his face. Shawn had been crying, the evidence still showing on his face, but it was the haunting fear and the way his eyes flicked back and forth, that Henry knew Shawn was still replaying what had happened.

"Shawn?" Lassiter said quietly so not to spook him.

At first Shawn just stared, but then the gleam of recognition appeared in amongst the fear in his eyes.

"Carlton, they...they said that they're going to kill Shules because we're poofters and we don't deserve kids," Shawn weakly whispered his voice wavering with emotions. He then said the words that hit Lassiter the hardest. "And they said it's your fault, because if it wasn't for you, they wouldn't be doing this." Shawn's whole body started to shake as the tears started to run again. Lassiter was by his side in a blink of an eye holding him close.

"Shawn, it's ok. It's going to be ok. They're not going to kill Shules. Just before you came into the station I received a ransom note. They just want money," Lassiter said stroking one hand in Shawn's hair and the other up his back.

"They want money? No, they said they were going to kill her. That someone YOU know wants to hurt you and this is their way of doing it."

"NO, I won't let that happen. Not after all we've been through to get where we are now. I just won't let it happen."

"Carlton," Henry said placing a hand onto the Detective's arm. Juliet has just told me that Shawn won't talk to her." Lassiter just looked at Henry like he was mad.

'Shawn won't talk to O'Hara, so she could find Shules, why? Lassiter thought to himself.

"Shawn, is that why you won't talk to O'Hara?"

"Yes, they said that they would let us know where to find Shules' body, but if the police get involved, we'll never get her body back."

"Shawn, you know better than that," Henry said with a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"Henry, please..."

"No, Carlton, Shawn, you know that the first twenty-four hours are crucial in finding the kidnapped victim." And when Henry saw Shawn about to say something he continued. "And, YES, this is a kidnapping. Carlton has shown me and Chief Vick the ransom note."

"Then why..."

"Think, Shawn. What would be the best way to get you to keep your mouth shut? Now you needed to tell Juliet everything you remember, right down to the smallest detail," Lassiter answered. Both Henry and Gus let out a little groan.

"Shawn."

"Yes Dad?"

"Keep the details to what Shules was wearing, everything you know about the kidnappers and what was going on around you, understand?"

"Yes, Dad, I understand."

"So are you ready, Shawn?"

"Yes, Juliet, I'm ready."

"Ok, where were you when Shules was taken?"

"We were at the park."

"Which park?"

"The one right across from here, we were supposed to be meeting Carlton for lunch and I arrived early, so I took Shules there for half an hour. She was wearing that pretty pink dress that you had bought her, the one with the red and white flowers all over it, Jules. We were just walking back to station when I was attacked."

"Before the attack, do you remember seeing anyone acting strange?" Juliet watched as Shawn's eyes started to flicker as he tried to remember.

"No, there was the usual mum's and nannies there. I can't see any new cars or anyone watching us."

"What about when you left the park. What path did you take?"

"We took the open one; the one that goes around the outside of the park itself. The man who grabbed me, came from behind, the other jumped out of a van that had just pulled up beside me." Everyone looked at each other when Shawn mentioned the van. "The station was right there, all I needed to do was to cross the road and we would have been at the steps."

"What can you tell me about the men?"

"The first one, the one that grabbed me, was tall. Tall like McNab, but built like Lassiter. He had put one of his arms around my chest pinning my arms and the other over my eyes. His hands were rough, like he had always worked hard with them. They were unclean and covered with calluses. But I could tell by the colour, that he was white. When he threw me onto the ground, I saw he had on a set of blue overalls, that were covered in different colours of paint and he had no shirt on. His hair was short and black with streaks of grey through it."

"And, the other man, Shawn?"

"I didn't see him much. All I know was his fist were big. My eyes were covered by the time he climbed out of the van."

"How do you know he came from the van, if your eyes were covered?"

"I heard the door open and a squeak as someone stepped down. He must have grabbed Shules' pram and put in the back, before he returned and started to use me as a punching bag. It was when he was punching me, that they told me that they were going to kill Shules. The only glimpse I got of the second one was after they had thrown me on the ground and was driving away. I saw his hand on the steering wheel, it was black, jet black."

"Shawn just a few more question, then you can rest," Juliet said resting her hand onto his shoulder.

"What do you remember about the van?"

"It was white and dirty. It had mud all over the wheels. Some fell off into the gutter and onto the ground. It had a squeak as I said when someone gets out of it and the sliding door doesn't close completely. They had the number plates covered up, but I could see the outline on the side as if it usually had one of the magnetic signs attached to it. Oh and it smelled."

"Smelled, smelled like what?"

"I don't know, it was like a mixture of paint, but there was also, something else, like...like cement, but not cement. If you know what I mean."

"I think I do," Gus called out from the back of the room.

"What do you mean, Gus?"

"If it's what I think Shawn, it sounds like plaster."

"As in, what builders or painters use to fix holes in walls?"

"That's the one."

"Right, I need to get all of this back to the station and hand it over to whoever will be doing the investigation and get some people over to the spot where you were attacked. I'll come back and check on you later, Shawn. Bye."

Bye, Jules." And then, just before leaving, Juliet leaned down and gave Shawn a kiss on the cheek.

"She isn't doing the investigation, is she?"

"She can't, Shawn, she's Shules' mother, Juliet can't be involved and none of us can either," Lassiter said as he took Shawn's hand.

"Ok. I hope what I gave will help."

"It will, Shawn, it will." And with that they all sat in quiet as Shawn drifted off to sleep.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	3. Shules and her Kidnappers

**Authors Note:**** Sorry this chapter is a bit short.**

**Chapter 3:**** Shules and her Kidnappers.**

A muddy white van pulled up outside the rickety old shed. It had been two hours since they had taken the child from her father and she hadn't shut up once. The van squeaked as they exited and made their way towards the shed that was the only building for miles around. The dark skinned man opened the door as the other carried in the pram with Shules still crying. As they shut the door, they both jumped when a voice snapped at them from the dark.

"Shut that brat up." It was a woman's voice, if you wanted to call it that, but it sounded more like the sound of a cat being tortured.

She stayed in the shadows as she watched the men run around trying to calm the frightened child. One changed Shules' nappy as the other prepared a bottle. Once that was done, Shules settled down as the dark man feed her. Only then did the woman approach. Staring down, she gave Shules the once over. A crooked smile formed on her face as she moved a little closer.

"Well, dearly, I guess you'll never see your daddies ever again" she sneered.

"I thought that once we had the money, we were going to give her back," the man who was feeding Shules said.

"Oh, so you are ok giving this child back to two gay men, are you?"

"No, but we aren't going to kill her either are we?"

"Well, I guess we might be able to find someone else who will take her."

"I've got to go for now. Just keep that child here until I come back."

"Yes, boss," the men replied.

After she had left, the man that had fed Shules laid her back down into the pram to sleep.

"Daryl," snarled dark skin, "I didn't sign up to be no baby killer."

"Neither did I, Skin, but if that's what the lady boss wants, that's what the lady boss gets. She's paying us well, so stop whining," the other man barked back.

Unfortunately, this was loud enough to wake up Shules. She let out a loud cry and then sobbed out a sad, 'Daddy'.

Daryl bit his lip and glared towards Shules, he then walked over to the pram. Searching it and coming up empty he looked back over to his partner in crime.

"There's no more milk, food or nappies."

"Well, we need them," Skin said back with concern in his voice.

"Stay here. I'll go and get some more," Daryl said as he grabbed his coat and keys.

"You better take my car Daryl; they'll be looking for the van."

"Good point." And with that he grabbed the other keys and left.

Skin walked over to Shules. His hardened face relaxed a little and he smiled at her.

"Easy there, little one."

"Daddy," was Shules' reply.

"Yes, I know you want to go back to your daddies, but you can't. Not just yet anyway."

The tearful child looked back up at him. Back home he and his wife had a daughter about the same age as this little one. Skin started to think about how he would feel if someone took his child and he knew he would feel sad and angry at who ever had taken his child. But this was different, wasn't it. The child had two men as parents not a mother and father. He didn't like the idea of some gay couple raising a child. In his mind a child needed the love of a mother and father and this child only had one.

No, she had two daddies and a mother, that's right isn't it. And they all lived together. Yes he had read something about that. But it was still two men, but they were pillars in the community. One was the Head Detective and the other a consultant for the police, even the mother was a cop. He shook his head; he was just going around in circles. He was once again brought out of his thoughts by another sad 'Daddy'.

"Don't worry little one, you will be home with your daddy soon," and with that Skin picked up the phone.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	4. A Tip Off

**Chapter 4:**** A Tip Off.**

Lassiter sat at his desk, trying to keep his mind off what had happened. Shawn had been released from hospital, so they all went back to the station to see if anything had been found yet. As soon as they stepped into the bullpen, Shawn was rushed into one interview room and Lassiter into another. Lassiter should have seen this coming; he should have known that he and Shawn would be the main suspects, the parents always are.

After being drilled for an hour, Lassiter was allowed to go, but Shawn was still in there. Juliet had come over and said that she too was 'interviewed' as a person of interest. It was at this point, that the Chief had called them both into her office. Lassiter shivered as he remembered her words of wisdom.

"Detective Lassiter, Carlton, you know just as I do that you cannot be involved with this case. I suggest that when Shawn comes out of his 'interview', you take him home and stay there, unless you get a call. I will be sending over a team to tap your phones and hopefully the kidnappers will contact you and we can trace them. For now I want you to go over your cases and hand them to other officers who will take them over."

"But..."

"No buts about it, Detective. When, and I do mean when, we get these people, I want the job done by the book. I don't want them to walk free on a technicality, because you couldn't stay out of it. Now go." Chief Vick watched as both Detectives started towards the door. "O'Hara, stay please."

A few minutes later Lassiter was brought out of his thoughts as O'Hara walked up to him.

"I'm also going home."

"Why?" Lassiter said confusion in his eyes.

"Because I'm Shules' mother and the Chief wants me to try and keep you two under control."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"You will be. Anyway I've got to go and ring Gus and Mr. Spencer."

"Jules, why do you need to call them?"

"They're family, too, and need to come down and be interviewed as well. Oh, look something has gotten McNab excited," Juliet said trying to get Lassiter's mind off things.

Just as he turned to where McNab was, he saw the man put down the phone he was on. McNab quickly wrote down something and then rushed off towards the Chief's door. Both Lassiter and O'Hara watched as he knocked on the door and then entered. Five minutes later, Chief Vick, with McNab close on her heels, exited and then entered the room where Shawn was.

Lassiter looked at O'Hara; they both now knew that whatever the phone call was about, it was about Shules. Just as suddenly as they went in there, Chief Vick, McNab and another man that Lassiter guessed was the Detective sent to handle the case, came walking out. The detective instructed another officer to stand guard at the door. As they rushed through the bullpen, Chief Vick ordered other officers to follow, and then they all left the building.

"I hope that was a tip off as to where Shules is," O'Hara said more to herself that to Lassiter, but he heard it anyway.

"So...do...I, O'Hara. So do I," Lassiter said as he stared to the door where Shawn was.

Lassiter jumped when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his father-in-law, Henry, looking down at him.

"I asked you if you were ok, Carlton."

"Yeah, sorry, Henry, I was just off in my own little world."

"Where's Shawn?"

"In there." Lassiter pointed towards the guarded door.

Henry let out a little gasp of surprise.

"Surely they don't think Shawn had anything to do with Shules' kidnapping, do they?"

"It's protocol, Henry, you know that. All parents are the first suspects; even O'Hara has been questioned, just like I was. But they have had Shawn in there for over..." Lassiter stopped to look at his watched. His eyes opened wide when he realised the time. "For over four hours, now."

"But to be fair, they did leave about an hour and a half ago to follow a tip off," Juliet said as she approached the two men.

"So there was a tip off about Shules?" Lassiter's voice was full of hope.

"Yes, one of the officers told me that McNab had received a call from one of the kidnappers, telling them where he and Shules are. He had said that he and a friend were hired to take Shules, but their employer now wants them to kill Shules and he wants nothing to do with that."

"Did he say who hired them?" Henry asked.

"No, just where they were, that's all."

"Don't worry about it. As long as we get Shules back, that's all I care about, right now," Lassiter said still staring at the door to which Shawn sat behind and wishing that he could be there with him.

Just as O'Hara and Lassiter finished the tasks that the Chief had given them and not long after Henry arrived, Gus had turned up and the officers that had gone with the Chief came wandering back in.

At first relief washed over Lassiter. He was sure that they had found Shules and soon this would be all over. But as the officers came in they all looked his way and Lassiter could see pity and sadness in their eyes. And as soon as they realised he was looking at them they quickly looked away. As the last one entered the bullpen, the tension in the room was thick and Lassiter knew they didn't find Shules. Lassiter sank back into his chair, he hadn't even realised that he had stood up until that moment. He then covered his face with his hands.

"Oh God, Shules, where are you?"

"Detectives, Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster, could you all please follow me." Lassiter looked up and saw McNab standing in front of him.

Everyone answered, except Lassiter; all he could do was nod his head. As they followed, McNab led them in to the same room that Shawn was in. Already there, was Chief Vick, the unknown Detective and Shawn, who looked terrified. Without thinking, Lassiter was by his side holding Shawn as close as he could. He was afraid of what they were about to tell them and he was afraid of what it would do to Shawn and their relationship.

"Please, can everyone take a seat?" the unknown Detective asked.

After everyone was seated, the Detective took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Everyone, I am Detective Glover." His next words were directed straight at Shawn and Lassiter. "Detective Lassiter, Mr. Spencer, I'm sorry to say this..."

"NO, NO, NO!" Shawn shouted as he stood up and backed away. Lassiter got up and tried to pull Shawn close again, only to be hit by his fists. "YOU LIED TO ME. YOU SAID THEY HAD JUST KIDNAPPED HER. THAT THEY WOULD FIND SHULES ALIVE! You lied to me," Shawn cried as he slid down the wall.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	5. A Possible Lead

**Chapter 5:**** A Possible Lead.**

Lassiter kneeled beside Shawn holding him close. He wanted to take the hurt he was feeling away. The sadness; the anger; the hatred, but he couldn't take them away, as he too, was feeling them. After everything they went through to be a family, only to have it ripped from their arms. Lassiter also knew that this was harder for Shawn, since Shules was taken from him, personally.

Henry, Gus and Juliet just stood there staring at the two men. They were each feeling both Lassiter's and Shawn's pain, as well as their own. Henry had lost his granddaughter and with the way Shawn was, maybe his son as well. Gus had lost his God child and niece, and his heart was breaking for his friend, especially knowing that he too will be having a child. For Juliet, it was even worse. She had lost her daughter.

Detective Glover looked at Chief Vick. He was getting concerned that they were wasting time and they needed to get on with all of this. As the noise Shawn was making quieted, he decided to speak.

"Mr. Spencer," he said in a quiet and calm voice, trying not to set the young man off again. When Shawn looked up at him, with eyes full of tears, he swallowed hard. "Mr. Spencer, Detective Lassiter, I'm sorry I upset you, but I didn't say your daughter was dead. In fact, as far as we know, she could be alive and well somewhere."

"But you said..." Shawn sobbed out.

"You, Mr. Spencer were there when Chief Vick came in and told me they had a lead to where your daughter was. I was just going to say I'm sorry but we didn't fine her. But..." and he raised a finger in the air to emphasise what he was about to say. "We do now have a better lead as to who might have your daughter."

"You do?" Shawn said looking at him. He then turned to Lassiter. "Lassie dear, can you help me up?"

Laughing Lassiter nodded and did just that. Standing there staring each other in the eyes, Lassiter reached over and wiped the tears from Shawn's face. Smiling he then lead Shawn back to his seat.

"Detective Glover, please tell us what happened?" Lassiter asked as he placed a hand onto Shawn leg.

"Well, while I was still interviewing Mr. Spencer, an Officer by the name of McNab received a phone call from who we presume was one of the kidnappers. He had told the officer that his partner was still with the child. They had signed up to kidnap your daughter, but they hadn't signed up to kill her." Detective Glover paused for a second to let all of this to sink in, he then continued. "He gave the location of the hideout and that his partner was the only one there. When asked who had hired them, he only answered that they didn't know her name and then he hung up."

"He didn't say where he was or his name?" Shawn asked.

"No. As you know we left to follow up this information, but unfortunately, by the time we got there, your daughter was gone."

"So the other kidnapper took her?" Lassiter asked wondering exactly where Detective Glover was going with this.

"No, he was there, but he was dead. He had a phone in his hand and it looked like he was just about to call 911 when he was shot."

"Shot, who shot him?" Shawn asked worried that Shules might have been hit.

"We don't know. He was dead when we got there. The baby's pram was also in the hideout."

"How does this help find Shules?" This time it was Gus who asked.

"Well, we know that the dead man is in partner with the other kidnapper. We also found the van used in the kidnapping at the scene, which isn't registered to the dead man. We also know they were hired by a woman. So...if you know any females that would want to hurt you Detective Lassiter, it would be nice if you could give us their names."

"I have a few, but I don't think that any of them is capable of kidnapping a child let alone murder."

"That's alright, Detective, we will still need to check them out; you know that. Mr. Spencer..." He looked back and forth between both Shawn and Henry. "I mean both of you. Could you tell me if there is anyone you can think of as well, would help?"

"But, they said it was Lassie's fault."

"We feel that they could have said that just to put us off the right path," Chief Vick answered.

"Ok, we'll get you a list, but can I take Shawn home while we think about it. It's been a long day and Shawn hasn't been home since we left the hospital," Lassiter asked.

"Of course you can. But as soon as you do the list, let us know."

As they walked out, Shawn turned towards Detective Glover.

"If I were you, I would start with his ex wife."

"SHAWN!" Lassiter exclaimed, which only made Shawn glare at him.

"What! She did say that you will pay for marrying me."

"When was this?" Chief Vick asked.

"The day after we had gotten married, she was at the airport when we were leaving to go on our honeymoon. She told Carlton, and not in a nice way either, that he would pay for humiliating her by coming out of the closet and marrying a man."

"Detective...?"

"Yes she did say that to me. But she was just upset that she just found out I was gay, that's all."

"You know we will have to check this out."

"I know, but I know Victoria, and she would not be able to do this."

"We will keep that in mind, Detective, now go home and get some sleep. All of you."

"Yes, Chief," they all said and then headed out the door leaving Chief Vick and Detective Glover to talk.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	6. That Night

**Chapter 6:**** That Night.**

Lassiter slowly walked Shawn into their home. Henry, Gus and Juliet followed close behind. Shawn felt numb and exhausted from the day's activities. First, getting released from hospital and then being grilled for most of the day as a suspect in the kidnapping of his own daughter. Then, just to be told that one of the kidnappers had rang in and told them where she was, only to have the police arrive to find that Shules was missing and the other kidnapper dead.

Shawn just slumped onto the couch. He had no strength left and if they didn't find Shules, he didn't know what he would do. Shawn was only slightly aware that his dad was handing him a drink, as Lassiter wrapped his arms around his waist. He sat there, slowly sipping the drink, trying hard to force himself to listen to what everyone was saying. But, he only got bits and pieces filtering through his fog filled mind.

"Did Vic... really say... Carlton?"

"Yes, she did. She really... Shawn that..."

"I can't believe... do..." Shawn heard Gus say, then Juliet's voice floated in.

"Maybe you... and we talk... Carlton."

The next thing Shawn knew, Lassiter was picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom.

"Lassie, what are you doing?"

"I'm putting you to bed, Shawn. We can talk in the morning," Lassiter said sitting Shawn on the edge of the bed while he turned down Shawn's side.

"But..."

"No buts about it, Shawn, you were just about asleep out there," Lassiter said as he started to remove Shawn's clothes.

After he had folded them and placed them onto the nearby chair, Lassiter then walked over to the dresser and retrieved Shawn's pyjamas. Walking back to his husband, Lassie couldn't help but smile at the fact that Shawn had fallen asleep. Undressing him as carefully as he could, Lassiter laid Shawn down and covered him. Kissing Shawn on the top of his head, Lassiter then returned to the others.

"How is he?" Henry asked showing the fatherly concern he has for Shawn.

"Exhausted, but at least, he's asleep now."

"Good, now, we better get these lists done."

"What about Shawn's list?" Gus asked.

"We'll do it; or at least what we can."

The group worked throughout the night. Juliet was the first to fall asleep stretched out on the couch and Gus, in the smaller arm chair, wasn't too far behind her. Leaving the two to sleep, Henry and Lassiter had made their way to the table and kept on working for another hour and a half. Lassiter wasn't going to let Henry drive home while he was so tired, so he put him in the guess room.

After tidying up, Lassiter made his way down the hall to Shawn and his bedroom. Just as he approached the door he heard Shawn call out."

"_No, don't take Shules. Please, she's my baby."_ Shawn then followed this with a few more grumbled words and crying.

Lassiter entered the room. Walking over to the bed he lay down and pulled Shawn close to him. Rubbing Shawn's back, Lassiter whispered comforting words into Shawn's ear. As Shawn's sobs quieted and his breathing evened out, Lassiter knew Shawn had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Now he let his own tears to fall.

As Lassiter lay there, he thought about how his life was so unfair. First he was born into a very strict, religious family and then when his father left his mother blamed him. He then had to take over the role of raising and protecting his little sister, a job he was proud of. He couldn't go to medical school like he wanted, so he went into the police force instead. And on top of all of this, he had to hide the fact he was gay. It was one of the reasons why he had married Victoria in the first place; that and the fact that he did love her, to a point.

Then he thought his life was making a change for the better. He had made Head Detective and his marriage was going fine. At least he thought it was, then he found out Victoria was cheating on him and to get back at her, he slept with his partner. What a surprise it was to find out she was only sleeping with him to further her career. Then Victoria said she wanted to have a trial separation and he agreed.

Then, that one fateful day happened and Shawn Spencer walked into his life. This loud, obnoxious and annoying man, that, as soon as he laid his eyes on him, he fell head over heels in love with. He did do his best to resist him; after all it was Spencer who revealed his affair, ended his marriage and made a mockery out of his job. But, in the end he could resist no more and they finely got together.

Then as everything started to looked like it was going great, the accident happened and now, all of this, with Shules. Lassiter was really starting to think that he was never going to be happy. He just hoped that he and Shawn would survive all of this, but he knows within his heart, they wouldn't. Why would Shawn want to stay with him, since it's his fault that Shules is missing?

As he fell into a restless sleep, Lassiter promised himself that no matter what the end result is, he will leave Shawn. He knows it will break Shawn's heart, but he will heal, and find someone he deserves, someone better, to love.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	7. The Dream of Hope

**Chapter 7:**** The Dream of Hope.**

Shawn awoke the next morning with a feeling of dread washing over him. He had had a dream that night. It was of Shules and she was saying goodbye to him. He shivered as he remembered how the dream felt.

_It was cold and they were on the beach outside his dad's place. They were watching the sun set and Shules, although still a baby, Shules seemed to be older. They were laughing and the suddenly Shules got up walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"_Daddy, don't let you or Father ever forget me. We will meet again, I promise, but I have to go now." Shawn just stared at her. It wasn't the fact that she was talking that shocked him; it was what she was saying. _

"_Where are you going, Shules?"_

"_I have to go and live with some other people, now. But don't give up looking for me, Daddy." And with that Shules turned around and ran over to two people Shawn couldn't see very well. They picked up Shules and as they walked away Shules called back. "Aunty Victoria knows where I am, Daddy. It was Aunty Victoria." Then they were gone. Shawn tried to get up, but just couldn't and he had to just lay there and watch them take Shules away._

Shawn shivered once again and then jumped a little as he felt a hand wrap itself around his waist. The hand pulled him closer to the person behind him and this was when Shawn realised that it belonged to Lassiter. Relaxing into the hold, Shawn let out a little sigh. Carlton was warm and his arm being around him helped Shawn to relax some more. He knew Lassiter loved him and he loved Shules as well.

He wondered how Lassiter can hold him the way he does, knowing that he let two thugs take their daughter. It was his fault that Shules was missing and possibly dead. But if that dream was correct Shawn knew where to look for Shules; or at least where to start. The dream didn't say they were going to find Shules there, but they will find her, alive and well, someday. This thought gave Shawn the hope and strength he needed to go on. He felt Lassiter move behind him and then he felt Lassie nuzzle into his neck. Giving another contented sigh, Shawn slowly and carefully turned over so he could face his husband.

Lassiter looked so at peace at the moment and Shawn knew that if he didn't have Lassiter with him he would have been long gone. As he watched Lassiter sleep, he hoped they were going to be ok. He knew now, thanks to the dream, that Shules would be safe no matter how long it took them to find her. But he wasn't too sure about his and Lassiter's relationship. Lassiter had told Shawn, that once everything was going good for him something always goes bad and then he loses everything. But Shawn will not be letting Lassiter withdraw this time. He was going to be Lassiter's strength and they would survive this, for Shules' shake.

Hearing his tummy growl, Shawn decided to remove himself from Lassiter's hold and go and make breakfast. He was surprised to find Juliet stretched out on the couch with a blue blanket on and Gus sitting in an uncomfortable way on the chair, half covered by a pink one. He was sure that Lassie is either colour blind, or he was very tired. Giggling to himself, Shawn took out his phone and took a photo of the sleeping couple. He then promptly jumped when a voice came from behind him.

"Shawn, what are you doing?"

"Dad, you scared the hell out of me, don't do that," Shawn said in his best annoyed voice, but it lost its effect since he was wearing a great big grin on his face.

"You know, Shawn, I would believe you more if you weren't smiling. Now, what were you up to?"

I was..." Shawn paused when he saw the look in his father's eyes, the one he gives Shawn when he wants Shawn not to mess around. "I took a photo of them, that's all. So, what are you cooking?"

"Breakfast, you and Carlton don't have much in your fridge," Henry said with a frown.

"We were going shopping yesterday. Dad..." Shawn wanted to ask Henry a very important question, but was afraid if the answer was no, then he would lose hope again.

"What is it, Shawn?" Henry said as he turned back to the stove.

"I just wanted to know if you had a dream last night. I mean, it's no big deal, but if you did what was it about?" Shawn could hear the sound of begging in his voice and by the way his dad hung his head, he knew he could hear it too.

"Yes, Shawn, I had a dream last night. It was you and Shules on the beach outside my house. You two were laughing and joking around, while you watched the sun set. Then Shules was talking to you. She said that she had to leave and be with some other people and that you and Carlton weren't to forget her, nor stop looking for her. Then she ran to them and called back to you that her Aunty Victoria knows where she is. You tried to get up and stop whoever it was that was taking Shules away, but you couldn't get up."

Shawn sat there staring at his dad for a few quiet seconds. Then Henry heard laughter full of relief come from Shawn. He now knew that Shawn had also had this dream, which meant it wasn't a dream, it was a vision. Shawn was a psychic, just not the type he portrayed. He would have a dream, but if Henry didn't have it too, then nothing would come of it. But if they shared the same dream, then they both knew it would come true. Henry turned and looked at his son, they both now knew that no matter what they do, they're not going to find Shules; at least not today.

"Shawn, I'm sorry. I really am."

"What for, Dad?" Shawn glanced over his shoulder to make sure Jules and Gus were still asleep. He continued talking as he returned his glaze to his father. "We know Shules is alive. We know one day we will find her and we know who took her. So why are you sorry?"

"Because, you are going to miss out on watching your daughter grow up."

"Yes, Dad, we are. But at least we know she is alive and that is something to hold onto. How old do you think she will be?"

"By the sound of her voice and the way she pronounced her words, she will be at least fifteen, maybe sixteen. How are you going to explain that you are sure it is Victoria that took Shules?"

I haven't thought about it yet. Hey Dad, the..."

"Yes, Shawn."

"Your bacon is burning."

"What?" Henry quickly turned around to see, very crispy and shrivelled up bacon pieces at the bottom of the frying pan. "Damn it, Shawn."

Hey, I didn't do anything."

"What's going on?" two very sleepy and concerned voices asked.

Turning around, Shawn saw both Gus and Juliet trying to get up from where they slept last night. Smiling at them in amusement, Shawn took out his phone and quickly took a photo.

"Dad burnt the bacon. Hey, Gus, want to drive me to the shop to get some more."

"Only if you promise me you will delete that photo you just took."

"Deal, Gus."

"You should have gotten him to delete the one he took while you were asleep as well," Henry said grinning at his son.

"Dad, did you have to!"

"You took a photo of us asleep as well? Shawn, give me your phone," Gus said grabbing at it.

"No, it's my phone and you can't have it," Shawn said as he shoved it into his pocket and sticking out his tongue. "Anyway, you already said you would take me, so there."

"Fine, Shawn, but I'm not paying for it."

"But Gus..."

Henry and Juliet watched as the two grown men walked out the door, bickering like two little kids.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	8. Three More Deaths and a Suspect

**Chapter 8:**** Three More Deaths and a Suspect.**

Shawn and Gus walked back into the apartment, their conversation quickly forgotten when they found Henry, Julies and Lassiter sitting down in the lounge with Chief Vick, McNab and Detective Glover. Shawn gave his dad a quick glance and saw the worry on Henry's face.

"What's happened?" Shawn asked as he looked around at the worried faces before him.

"We had a few men watching the shed where the first two were holding your daughter. The one that had called up turned up and when we explained what we found there, he ran into the building. Two officers followed him in, and just after they entered the shed exploded. We're pretty sure there was a bomb set up and the bomber was watching us from somewhere nearby. Unfortunately we haven't yet found any evidence of where they were watching from," Detective Glover explained.

Lassiter walked over to Shawn who was just standing there staring at them. He placed a hand on Shawn's cheek and slowly turned Shawn's face towards him. "Are you ok Shawn?" Lassiter asked once he was sure that Shawn was looking at him.

"Yes," Shawn said shaking his head. Yes, I'm fine. Did we know the officers?"

"Yes, they were Smith and Trent," Chief Vick informed him.

"Oh, Officer Trent's wife just had a baby, didn't she?"

"Yes, Shawn, she did." This time it was Juliet who answered, and as Gus pulled her into a hug, Juliet let go of the tears she was holding back.

"Where was the shed?"

"Shawn you shouldn't..."

"Lassie, darling, I need to do this, so please. Where was the shed?"

"It was at the edge of town, by the old abandoned quarry, why?"

"Do you want to tell them, Lassie, or do you want me to?" Shawn said as he looked straight into Lassiter's eyes.

Lassiter let a sigh and closed his eyes. In a low voice he answered Shawn's question. "I'll tell them. If it's where we think it is, my ex-wife just lives up the road from there."

"About how far away from the site do you think?"

"If you stood on top of the shed, you can see straight into her back yard. So that is about one and a half, maybe two miles away."

"You know that this information will put your ex-wife at the top of the list of suspects, don't you, Detective?" Chief Vick stated.

"Yes, Chief, I do."

"She's your only suspect. I saw it in a vision, we will find the evidences that she took Shules, but we are not going to find Shules. We won't find her for a few years to come." Shawn then made Lassiter look at him. "Some, some people have Shules now and in the vision, Shules is safe. But the best thing is, Carlton, is that she is alive and one day, we will have her back, I promise."

"Shawn..." Lassiter looked deep into Shawn's eyes; he could see that Shawn truly believed in what he was saying. "Ok, Shawn, we do it your way. We do it your way." Lassiter then turned around and gave Detective Glover Victoria's number.

Detective Glover, Chief Vick and McNab said their goodbyes and then left. As McNab left his whispered something to Lassiter, who nodded his response. They all stood there looking at the door close behind those who were leaving. Just as the door clicked in place Henry broke the silence.

"Right, who wants breakfast and this time, Shawn, don't distract me, ok."

"Yes, Dad, I'm going to go for a shower anyway. But before I leave, Lassie, what did McNab say to you?"

"He said he would keep us posted." Lassiter said with a sad smile.

"Want to join me in the shower?" Shawn said seductively.

"Sure, why not, Shawn, you lead the way." The couple walked out of the room leaving the others in the lounge.

Henry and Gus walked into the kitchen while Juliet sat down at the kitchen table. Both men worked in silence while they prepared the food. Just as they were finishing off putting the food onto plates, Gus could no longer keep back his questions.

"Mr. Spencer; did you and Shawn have one of your dreams last night?"

Henry paused what he was doing and gave Gus a sideways glance. Sizing up that he was Shawn's best friend and that from what he knew, Shawn never kept anything from Gus; he guessed that Shawn also told him about the dreams. Returning back to the job at hand he answered Gus' question. "Yes, we did, Gus."

"And what Shawn said about Shules, was it right, that Lassiter's ex took her and that we won't see Shules for years?"

"Yes, Gus, it was all true and Shules will be a teenager before we find her. But we will find her, Gus, we will find her."

"Well I know it's not nice to say this, but I hope Victoria Lassiter rots in jail."

"I just hope she gives us an idea where to start looking. Shules said that Aunty Victoria knows where she is."

"Wow, Shawn gets his psychic abilities from you, Mr. Spencer?"

"The ones you see, Juliet, are from his mother. Mine only come in the form of a dream. Now, you are the mother of my grandchild, Juliet. So it is Henry from now on please."

"Yes Mr...I mean Henry," Juliet said with a little laugh.

"And the same to you too, Gus, it's well over due for you to be calling me Henry."

"Yes sir, I mean, Mr. Spencer, I, I," Gus said stumbling over his words. "Yes, Henry." Gus finally got out. Gus then turned a bright red as his wife and Henry busted into laughter.

Meanwhile in the shower, Lassiter slowly washed Shawn's back. He was worried by the way Shawn was acting and couldn't help wonder if Shawn had cracked under the pressure.

"Lassie, darling?"

"Yes, Shawn."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

Shawn turned to look at his husband, he could see the worry deep in Lassiter's eyes and this in turn made Shawn worried.

"You don't need to worry. Where ever Shules is, she is safe and one day she will be home with us again."

"Shawn...," Lassiter sighed. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, Carlton, I do and so should you. I know you don't believe I'm a psychic and yes, most of what I do isn't real. But this vision I had last night, was real. Right now I need you to believe in our love and just hold onto us."

"I want to, Shawn, I really want to. But, what if, I'm not supposed to be happy. I've told you what happens when I think everything is going good for me. What makes you think this time it will be any different?"

"Because, Lassie, we have each other and we make our own happiness. Now, how about we go and get some of that food my dad is cooking."

"Ok, Shawn, I trust you and I'm starving. Let's get dressed and go eat."

"Carlton."

"Yes, Shawn, what..." When Lassiter turned back around Shawn pulled him into a kiss. They stayed there until Gus' voice came through the door.

"Food's ready."

"We're coming, Gus."

"I hope not." And they listened as Gus walked away laughing.

Shawn just gave Lassiter a dirty smile and then jumped out of the way as he turned the hot water off. He then, grabbed his towel and bolted into the bedroom. Behind him, he could hear Lassiter cursing his name.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	9. Shules is Gone, but We Will See Her Agai

**Chapter 9:**** Shules is Gone, but We Will See Her Again?**

Lassiter and Shawn walked into the station around eleven the next morning. The phone had rung earlier that day and when Shawn answered it was the Chief asking if they could come in. He knew they had found who had taken Shules, but he also knew that they didn't find Shules.

As they walked into the bullpen, the tension in the air was thick and all eyes were on them. It reminded Shawn of one of those cowboy movies where someone walks into the bar and everyone goes silent and stares at the newcomers. Following McNab, Shawn and Lassiter were led to the Chief's office. McNab knocked, waited for an answer, he then opened the door and let them walk in, shutting the door behind them.

Looking around the room, Shawn noticed that his dad, Gus and Juliet were already there, along with the Chief and Detective Glover. When he saw their faces, he moved more closely to Lassiter. He was scared, not for himself, but for Lassiter and how he was going to take the news that was coming.

"Detective Lassiter, Mr. Spencer. Thank you for coming, will you please take a seat."

Lassiter and Shawn sat in the seats that Chief Vick had indicated. Shawn moved his closer to Lassiter and placed a hand onto his thigh. Lassiter gave him a sidewards glance and could see that Shawn was nervous and trying to comfort him. Lassiter placed his hand on top of Shawn's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. He then turned his attention back to Chief Vick.

"Chief, do you have some news about Shules?" Lassiter asked and he felt Shawn's hand tighten around his.

"I'm afraid so, Carlton, but I will let Detective Glover let you know what we have found. Detective Glover, please take over."

"Thank you, Chief Vick. As you know from yesterday, we were going to talk to your ex-wife, Victoria."

"Yes," Lassiter said nodding.

"Well..." Detective Glover paused for a second, no longer able to look at the two men. He bowed his head to look at the report in front of him. Swallowing hard, he continued. "We went to see her around about nine thirty, last night. On the way there we passed a vehicle leaving the premises. At the time we had no reason to stop the vehicle, nor did we have a reason to question the occupants. Upon arriving at Mrs. Victoria Lassiter's residence we made inquires as to her possible involvement in the abduction of your daughter and the deaths of the kidnapper and two police officers. At first, Mrs. Lassiter was helpful and allowed us to search her home. We found nothing to link her to the abduction or deaths."

"I told you she wouldn't be involved in this," Lassiter said looking at Shawn, who looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, Detective, but she was."

"But you just said..."

"I said we didn't find anything during our search. However, as we were leaving, her father came in and asked her if the parents of the baby had arrived to pick her up yet. When he saw us and asked what we were doing there and I explained, he asked Mrs. Lassiter if she was involved. Upon her father's questioning, she did confess to both the kidnapping and the murder of one of the kidnappers. She did admit though, she didn't realise that we had arrived at the shed and did not know there were officers inside when she blew it up."

"Why? Why would she do this? I just don't understand it at all." Lassiter said shaking his head.

"What about Shules?" Shawn asked with a small hope his and his dad's vision was wrong.

"I'm sorry, but the car that we had passed had your daughter in it. Apparently, Mrs. Lassiter had given your daughter away to persons yet to be identified. All we know is that the car they were driving went straight to the airport."

"Can't you track them through the car?" Lassiter asked confused.

"Normally, yes, but unfortunately for us, the car belonged to Mrs. Lassiter and she won't tell us who was driving or where they were going. At the moment, this is all we have. I'm sorry we don't have more."

"Does anyone else have any questions?" The Chief asked looking around the group in front of her. All she got was the shaking of each head. "Then thank you for coming. Detective Lassiter, Mr. Spencer if either of you need any more time off, I'll understand. But for now I want you to go home for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, Chief" both Shawn and Lassiter said together.

They stood up and slowly left the room. Shawn knew that Shules would be alright until they met again. He wasn't so sure about Lassiter and their relationship.

**One month later...**

"Lassie, Lassie, where are you?" Shawn shouted as he raced through the house in search of his husband. "Jules and Gus have a son. He's beautiful." Shawn said as he slowed his speed to a walk. "Where are you, Carlton? You're not here! You're not at the station! Where are you?" Shawn was now whispering to himself.

Since Shules' kidnapping, Lassiter had been distancing himself from everyone, especially from Shawn, to the point Shawn was lucky to see him for one hour out of twenty-four. He sat down on the couch trying to think of where he could have gone. He took out his phone and tried again to ring his husband.

He sat there waiting for the phone to ring. When he did hear it, the sound was coming from the kitchen. Shawn jumped up and raced in to the room, only to find it empty. There, sitting on the counter, was Lassiter's ringing phone and under it was an envelope addressed to him.

Shawn slowly lowered his phone as he heard Lassiter's voice on the message for his message bank. Hanging up the phone he walked over to where the phone and envelope lay. Lifting the envelope, Shawn open it up and read the letter inside.

'_Shawn, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't continue living the way we are; I'm just hurting you and that is unfair._

_Since meeting you, I have learned to live again and you were the best thing ever to happen to me. But it isn't going to work. I know you believe Shules will be found safe and sound, but I just can't see that happening._

_Please don't think I've hurt myself or anything, I just got a transfer and have requested that the Chief not tell you where I am._

_I love you, Shawn. I have always loved you and I always will love you. We were supposed to have ridden off on your bike for a happily ever after. Unfortunately, happily ever after isn't forever, it is just while we were together._

_Good bye, Shawn. You will always be my pineapple of my eye._

_Yours forever, _

_Carlton.'_

As the tears fell from Shawn eyes onto the letter, Shawn made a vow.

"I swear, Carlton, I will find you. I will find you and Shules and we will be together as a family again. As Shawn Spencer is my name, I will make our family whole again.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing. Do you want a sequel? If you do, just leave me a review to say yes or no. **


End file.
